Usuario discusión:Snivy1123
Mi discu... Buhahahahaahaahaha... Ohayou! ¿Qué tal? (?) Bien jeje, me pregunto por qué no has hecho tu pág de user aún. XD Si quieres te ayudo C: Matagi Komuro Maga de fuego gore a su servicio. :3 16:53 8 dic 2011 (UTC) I have got a god idea En Teselia canta puedo poner de 3º premio un vale para la Cirujía Pokémon. Así, quizá se corra la voz y hagan más pedidos. Si te parece bien, déjame un mensaje en mi discusión y yo me encargo del resto ;). No hay nada como el amor..Salvo la amistad Esta es la prueba A todo PE tengo de testigo (?) Bueno, ojala que me creas...¡TE AMO! Me he enamorado de ti por razones desconocidas, he visto algo especial es ti. Eso es todo, espero que me creas. Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 18:49 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Mensaje :3 Mensaje de prueba (dum) (?) [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'My name is Laura']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Karma does exist']] 14:29 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Las armaduras han sido terminadas. Espero que te gusten, recien salidas del congelador. Te explicare los detalles. Armadura de Glaceon: Archivo:Glaceon_con_armadura.png Los cristales en la armadura lo protegen de los ataques de tipo roca mas efectivos. Si creias que si evasión subia con su habilidad Manto niveo, deberias verlo en esto cuando graniza, nisiquiera un keckleon de ojos saltones lograria verlo acercarse. Los cristales estan hechos con la gema hielo y potencia su ataque mas que la gema misma. Armadura de Misdreavus: Archivo:Misdreavus_con_armadura2.png Una armadura tan delicada y espeluznante como esta le brinda un poder especial a misdreavus. Los transmisores a sus costados lepermiten crear una poderosa himnosis de la que ningun enemigo logra escapar. El collarin aumenta la energia enfocada de sus perlas las cuales le brindan los poderes de Mismagius sin evoluciónar a este. Finalmente las lentillas le permiten soportar los rayos del sol para asi combatir en el dia mas brillantedel año. sarume 02:53 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola querida A pesar que sé que estas no sé en donde y que no volveras hasta en 5 o 6 días, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!¡Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIÉN! Que todos tus deseos se cumplan. Te amo, otra vez...feliz navidad Se despide: Ghost Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 23:05 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Holis Hola bueno... te queria preguntar .. por que te pusistes en los personajes de..Pokescuela de magia..sin permiso ... no es que.. te quieraimportunar o algo asi jeje.. BluezaF!! 21:53 29 dic 2011 (UTC)Aprendiendo a volar.. Snivy... En Pokescuela de magia , que es la novela de mi hija Zafi, has puesto tu personaje sin ser requerido, a parte de que las audiciones ya fueron hechas y rellenadas. Asi que por favor, podrias borrarlo? O al menos preguntarle a Zafi si puedes salir? ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 21:59 29 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Amigos? Hola, Snivy. Me preguntaba si podíamos ser amigos. Lowbia 13:22 31 dic 2011 (UTC)(Perdona la brevedad, no se me ocurría nada) Tu paga ewe Toma: Archivo:Snivy_(Snake)_con_sus_pokes.png Es para alguna futura parte de tu novela, ahi estas tu con todos tus pokémon. Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 19:34 31 dic 2011 (UTC) A ver, dificíl de explicar. 8DU Verás, la 5ª parte no es exactamente una novela como las demás. n_nU Es como un "extra especial" como "regalo" de Año Nuevo. XD Lo que voy a hacer es complicado pero te explicaré. El Hacke de las Dimensiones está divido por "arcos", que son como caps muy largos (vale el primero es corto pero los otros dos que tengo planeados son largos como murallas chinas o3oU). Entonces tenía pensado hacer esto: Como El Mundo de las Sombras acaba pronto (por el cap 20 o así eweU MUY corto D8) por cada ciertos caps hago un arco dsitinto de El Hacker de las Dimensiones,así ambas terminan a la vez y termino ya con esta saga que llevo desde 2010 XD (?) Bendito día que empecé Camino hacia la Penumbra ;A; Chau,si tienes más dudas sobre mis novelas a mi discu,¿sí?xd 10:46 2 ene 2012 (UTC)La subordinada de Mamá Noel 8D ¡Meri Kurisumasu! :3 Vestido Hola Bisabuela Snivy, Mami (Sapphy) me dijo que tenia que hacerte el vestido de boda, pero...puedo hacertelo yo? por favor? 8D Moko y Moska! regalame algo! o3o 12:57 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Snivy Boda By Moka.png Hecho, si hay que hacer un arreglo, se lo haces, y si despues del arreglo queda un fondo blanco o negro, me avisas y se lo quito Moko y Moska! regalame algo! o3o 15:23 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Hey Ponme un monferno. xd Es la preevolución de mi favorito (infernape) <3 Yaya por la tarde la continúo es que ahora tengo que apagar el PC D8 (Por lo cual tampoco puedo conectarme al chat <.~Matagi Burakku~]]' '~Aoi honno exorcist~''' 13:22 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola! ¡Hola Snivy! Me preguntaba... ¿Cuando vas a seguir tu novela? Y ya de paso... ¿Amigas? Si es asi yo te pongo un... ¿Snivy? a ti ponme un Glaceon Chao! May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 22:28 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Genial!!! Me alegro de que seamos amigas. Tengo un parde novelas, Sea y el amuleto, que va muy bien y La historia de Ice, pero que hace mucho que no al edito. ¿Qué pokémon te pongo? Lowbia 13:56 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Glaceon Ponme a un Glaceon shiny o a un eevee, si no te importa. Ya he visto tus novelas y están muy bien. Espero que las mías te gusten.Lowbia 14:13 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Ediciones No es por nada, pero veo que te encanta eta wiki. ¡Casi me has empatado con las ediciones! ¡Eres un crack! Lowbia 14:25 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Respondooo! ¡Me encanta! ¡Ya has actualizado que vben! PD: Por si no te lo dije en el otro mensaje, ponme un Glaceon. Paga por la cirugia :D No sabia que ponerte, espero que te guste n.n Archivo:Mari's_grafiti.png Esa es tu paga n.n Archivo:glameow_icon.gifa Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 16:48 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Claro :D Claro que puedes usar la cara MM :3 Talking Dolphin · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|''Talk with me! :33']] 20:25 7 ene 2012 (UTC) VS Archivo:VS Snivy by Moka.png Hecho e3e 'Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3''' 21:47 13 ene 2012 (UTC)